Letters to Kenny
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Kenny's closest friends write letters to him.
1. Stan

A/N: Sorry if this sucks, this is my first story for South Park! It's kinda hard that this isn't a PG fandom...

Takes place after "Kenny Dies"

Letter portions in _italics_, conversations normal font.

* * *

_Dear Kenny,_

_Everyone has been pretty fucked up since your death. By everyone, I mean me and Kyle. Cartman's such an asshole for doing that with those damn fetuses, but I can't change what happened. I'm actually sure that the fatass feels horrible about it, but I'm also not certain if he even has feelings._

_You're probably busy with something up where you are, but maybe you can take the time to read this letter to you. It's not like I can mail this to Heaven, but I thought you could read it with your spirit or something right? I'll leave it out on my dresser tonight._

_Today, I went to the bus stop, and you know what I saw? I saw Kyle actually crying. He doesn't do that very often. Cartman, being the mega asshole he was, was making remarks about how Kyle was being a sad, stupid Jew. Kyle must've been really fucked up, because he didn't even punch Fatass or anything. I actually did that for him._

"Cartman, how the hell does being a Jew relate to this?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "God damn it Cartman, just fuck off."

"Yeah Cartman, fuck off." Kyle agreed with me, and sniffled. At least he listened and shut up. It was just a bunch of awkward silence when the bus finally came. We shuffled on, and then me, being the kind considerate friend I am, let Kyle have the window seat.

_And then...I just realized that I'm actually replaying out all the events that happened today. I'll do a recap, because I only have one piece of paper right now, and I'm already halfway through this sheet._

_So basically, we went to school and we pretended to pay attention in school, and then it was recess and everyone half-heartedly played a game of Dodgeball. Cartman, Kyle and I sat on the ground. Here was some of the conversation we had:_

"You think Kenny will be here at school tomorrow?" Cartman asked.

"In case you forgot fatass, Kenny's **DEAD**." I said to him. More awkward silence.

"Some days, I kind of wish that I didn't try to fight that hemorrhoid I had." Kyle stated rather bluntly.

"Because you'd be up in Heaven with Kenny?" I asked.

"No, just so I can get away from him." Kyle jerked a thumb in Cartman's direction, who was oblivious. A lot more silence.

_Today was just a weird day Kenny. I didn't realize how much of a impact you had on us. All I can ask is "Will you be back tomorrow? Or are you gone forever?"_

_Please come back Kenny._

_Your friend,_

_Stan_

* * *

A/N: *cries* I'M SORRY! I SUCK AT WRITING OK?! I'M SORRY.

TELL ME IF CHARACTERS SEEM OOC.

Next: Kyle's letter


	2. Kyle

A/N: I just saw "Letters to Stan" and I just want to apologize to the author of that story! I DON'T MEAN TO STEAL THE IDEA AT ALL! I was getting into South Park and when I saw the episode where Kenny died "permanently" I wanted to write this fic, but I was afraid it'd be an OOC mess!

I'M SORRY!

* * *

_Dear Kenny,_

_Actually Stan showed me his letter thing yesterday, and he told me that he was going to try to convince some of the people at school to do it. It's kind of a stupid idea, since you're...dead and all...but um...I decided to do it. What am I supposed to say?_

_That we should have found out Cartman's motives earlier? That we could've stopped him? That we could wish that all those cards and balloons would help you get better? That we should've tried to make you better? I feel guilty Kenny, and I don't know why._

_If anything, Cartman should be guilty, but I'm pretty sure he's not. Stan was telling me that he thought he should've visited you when you were alive. The only thing is, it's over now. There are no more should'ves and could'ves and would'ves. It's just that it's too late now._

_I know that we weren't the best of friends, but we were still friends. I cried at the bus stop earlier, and Cartman was insulting me, but I didn't listen to him. I thought you were going to be there this morning, alive and well, but you weren't there Kenny._

_You weren't there, and that was when I kind of hyperventilated. Does this sound more like I'm venting to you? Sorry, I don't know what to say in this. I'm not sure if you'll even see it, but I'll leave it on my nightstand. Maybe you could arrive at my house in your ghost form, or whatever you look like, and you could just take the time to read the letter._

_I sound pretty pathetic right now. The point is that Cartman's an asshole, and that I feel like I could've, like I could've...well I don't know. I guess I really don't know a lot, but I'm sorry._

_Like, I could've been there. I could've been a better friend. I should've gotten to know you better, but now it's too late. It's sad how cruel God has to be. I wish he didn't take you away from us. Your life was, well, it seemed sort of shitty. I know Cartman gave you crap about being the poorest kid in school, but you were a pretty cool guy._

_You didn't deserve to die this early. Every day, when we go to the bus stop, I'll look for you Kenny, but you won't be there._

_I'll copy Stan's ending to his letter and say:_

_Please come back to us._

_-Kyle_


	3. Cartman

_Dear Kenny,_

_Today was a good day. It's too bad that you couldn't be here. I woke up and my mom made donut pancakes! Then, I went to the bus stop, and Kyle was standing there, so I decided to make fun of him! So fun. I even got to make him cry :D!_

_Then, Stan came along and ruined all the fun. I AM NOT FAT I AM BIG-BONED GODDAMN IT. Today was kind of like any other day, except you weren't there. Butters was pissed off today, and none of us knew why, so I guessed that he was on his period! Hahaha!_

_Well, at recess, I sat on the ground with Stan and Jew, and it was boring. At least you livened up the conversation. I mean like, why couldn't Kyle die? Nobody would miss him. I wish that you could've lived, but I also like Shakey's Pizza._

_Seriously though, why you? Really, God honestly should've taken Kyle, he sucks. A lot. Then, we would've gone to the hospital and made fun of him! Stan probably wouldn't join in because he is stupidly friends with Jew, but you and me would've made fun of him!_

_Damn Kenny, I can't believe you're dead. Seriously, it sucks._

_Your BIG-BONED friend,_

_Cartman_

* * *

A/N: This was the last and shortest letter, because it's Cartman. What would you expect? See you later with another fic!


End file.
